Escort
by VivalaB
Summary: Olivia goes undercover as an escort and is surprised to find out the identity of her client and even more surprised by the events that follow. Ensemble piece with some unexpected revelations and a lot of mush.


**Disclaimer:** The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC

**Author's Note: **Part of the midweek range called, **Undercover.**

**Thanks:** To all of you for reading and supporting these foray's of misadventure. As always, a shout out to the folks on my **Yahoo Group, vivalab**. You're the best!

Escort

By vivalaB

* * *

"Detective, my girls aren't safe," Amanda Blake stated firmly.

Olivia leaned forward in the chair she was sitting on, "Mrs Blake, if you're refusing to give us your client list there's not much more that we can do. Two of your…" she hesitated, choosing her words carefully, "…_executive companions_, have been raped and assaulted…probably by someone they knew, someone _you_ hooked them up with," she finished, tilting her head knowingly at the elegant older woman.

Amanda Blake held her head very still as she cast her eyes over the brunette woman seated before her. She had immediately noted how Detective Benson carried herself as she entered her office in front of the burly man, who now sat silently beside her. She cast her eyes to him, "Detective Stabler, you must understand, my business is built on discretion…this isn't some dating agency. I provide female companions," she glanced at Olivia, "for high profile clients who do _not_ wish to be entangled in the frivolity of relationships, but do require suitable accompaniment for elite social functions. I cannot give you their names," she said, shaking her head emphatically.

Elliot nodded his head and sighed, "Thanks for your time Mrs Blake," he said rising from his chair.

"You could go undercover Detective Benson, you're an attractive woman, I expect many of my clients would be delighted to be seen on your arm," Mrs Blake commented.

Olivia turned to Elliot, "Looks like we need to talk to the Captain," she said.

Olivia sighed wearily as she entered the elevator and checked the address on the card in her hand. She had attended four consecutive functions posing as an _executive companion_, all of which had been extremely pompous and excruciatingly dull, the only highlight being the delicious food on offer at every event. For the first time in months, Olivia was eating dinner, regularly and at a decent time. Their investigation was going nowhere, no other girls had been attacked and Cragen was threatening to pull the overtime on Olivia's night time forays. She and Elliot had gone over both girls' stories too many times to count, trying to find something that identified their attacker, but finding nothing. Olivia looked up as the elevator chimed and shook her head, _'Penthouse, what a surprise,'_ she mused as she exited the car.

She walked the short distance to the only door on the floor and rang the bell.

The door opened, revealing a familiar figure.

Olivia frowned instantly and shook her head, _"You?"_ she gasped in disbelief.

Trevor Langan stood slack jawed, staring at Olivia Benson, "Detective, what are you doing here?" he asked in surprise.

Olivia ignored him and reached into her purse.

"Are you looking for your gun?" he deadpanned.

Olivia halted her searching and looked up at him, "A barf bag actually," she retorted as her fingers found what she was looking for, she scanned the card quickly and groaned, "I'm your date for the evening," she said smiling weakly.

Trevor Langan looked blankly at her, "I know times are tough on the dating scene detective, but you're not that bad looking, there must be easier ways to find a man than to randomly appear at defense attorney's doors," he replied smoothly.

Olivia smiled, "My mistake, I'll just call Mrs Blake at _Exclusively Yours_ and tell her there's been a mix up," she said, turning away and reaching into her purse for her cellphone.

"_Wait,"_ Trevor hissed.

Olivia turned round and smiled, "Yes?"

He held the door open in invitation, "You'd better come in," he said dejectedly.

Olivia nodded politely as she crossed the threshold into the spacious, opulent apartment.

She stopped in the foyer, allowing her _date_ to lead her into the main living room. Her eyes trailed around the room, noting the expensive furnishings and exquisitely tasteful décor.

"Can I get you something to drink?" he asked, moving across the room and retrieving his tux jacket.

Olivia shook her head, "No thanks," she replied as her eyes caught the pictures displayed on a nearby wall. She moved closer and stopped, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Why are you here?" Trevor asked, moving next to her, adjusting his cuffs.

Olivia turned and indicated her deep blue evening dress, that stopped just above her knees, "I thought that was obvious," she answered.

Langan tilted his head, "I meant what are you doing with _Exclusively Yours_?"

Olivia considered her options as she remembered the different side she'd seen to him as he'd helped her during the _Clyde Vandyne _case, when she had been wrongfully accused of murder, "I'm undercover," she finally said, opting for the truth.

"_Are you wired?"_ he asked suddenly, panic in his eyes.

Olivia shook her head, "No, there _is_ a surveillance van outside though," she replied.

Trevor ran a hand across his jaw, looking at her anxiously. He was about to speak when a voice floated in to the living room asking when he would be home.

Olivia's eyes shifted to the voice and met the face of the man she had just seen in the photographs. She smiled at the red haired man as he moved across the room towards them. She noticed Langan's face blanche perceptibly.

"Oh, I didn't realize we had company," the newcomer said, stopping beside Trevor and brushing some lint of his tuxedo with his hand.

Olivia smiled at him, holding out her hand, "Olivia," she said politely.

"Bobby," he replied, shaking her outstretched hand and smiling.

Trevor swallowed nervously and lifted his chin in the direction of the door, "We should get going," he suggested.

Olivia nodded and headed for the door.

Trevor smiled at the red haired man, "Won't be late…but don't wait up," he said quietly, hesitating for a second before placing a kiss on the shorter man's mouth.

"Have fun," Bobby whispered.

Olivia stood at the front door watching the intimate exchange in the large hall mirror.

"Care to tell me what you're doing Detective?" Trevor asked as they entered the elevator.

Olivia smiled, "You first."

Trevor Langan leaned casually against the rear of the compartment, holding her questioning gaze, "I expect this to be between us," he said quietly.

Olivia nodded, "You have my word, I'll make sure your involvement is kept to a minimum," she stated honestly.

"I'm gay...I have a high profile reputation as a partner with the law firm and I cannot under any circumstances have my lifestyle brought into question, do you understand? Nobody can know," he said firmly.

Olivia bobbed her head in understanding, "Nobody will find out, as far as this investigation is concerned, you're just another client looking for female companionship to attend a swanky function," she replied.

Trevor dipped his head, _"Thank you,"_ he said, relief evident in his tone. "What are you investigating?" he asked, without lifting his head.

"Two girls who work for _Exclusively Yours,_ were raped and assaulted…the owner wouldn't give up her client list…so, here I am," Olivia answered.

Trevor lifted his head and looked at her, "And you suspect one of the clients?" he asked, shaking his head.

Olivia shrugged, "This is my fifth night in a row. Honestly…I think there's more to it than we're being told and I can't keep going to these functions, hoping to find a lead," she replied, glancing down at her three inch, blue suede Jimmy Choo's and praying to the foot Gods for mercy.

"I doubt very much your suspect is one of Mrs Blake's clients, it's a very exclusive and expensive service," he said, admiring her outfit. "You look stunning in that dress, Detective," he added sincerely.

Olivia lifted her head and smiled, "I think if I'm to be your date for the evening, you should at least call me Olivia," she said lightly, feeling her cheeks blush at the compliment.

Trevor nodded in response just as the elevator chimed. He held out his arm in invitation, _"Shall we?"_ he asked as the doors opened.

Olivia smiled as she looped her arm through his, "Where are we going anyway?" she asked as they headed for the exit and the waiting limousine.

Alex Cabot stood on the outskirts of a small circle of lawyers, pretending to be interested in their conversation. The group of six men were puffing their chests out and discussing famous victories in the court room. She had no desire to participate in the ego stroking chatter and let her eyes wander around the room. Her date for the evening, EADA Garret Blaine was hovering around the bar, talking animatedly with a dark haired waitress.

Alex hated these functions, most of the time she was able to dodge the invitation or simply show face and leave, but not this one.

Tonight was the annual State Bar of New York's Wellness event, an evening of noteworthy speakers, fine dining and dancing. Attendance at the event was essential, especially if you were one of the longest serving ADA's under Jack McCoy, looking to further your political career.

Alex was becoming more frustrated within the DA's office, at the very least she should be an EADA by now. She glanced over at EADA Garret Blaine once more and sighed, knowing she was more than capable of the role.

She looked at the various tables, beginning to fill up with familiar faces from the courthouse and moved towards Garret. She stood a polite distance behind him and gently cleared her throat.

Garret turned and smiled, "Alex, I'd like you to meet Elaine, she's going to be on Broadway," he said.

Alex smiled politely at the young woman, "We're being seated," she said, holding out her hand.

Garret smiled apologetically at the dark haired woman as he took Alex's hand, "Nice talking with you," he threw out over his shoulder as they stepped away.

Alex found an empty table and sat down, ignoring Garrets' chivalrous gesture with her chair and glared at him, _"Could you at least pretend to be interested in being here with me,"_ she ground out quietly between clenched teeth.

Garret smiled sweetly at her as he sat down, "It's not my fault nobody wanted to come with you," he answered, grimacing as a well aimed kick connected with his shin.

Alex returned his sugary smile, "Oops, sorry," she said, waggling her eyebrows.

Garret shook his head, "Just because we went to law school together does not mean I'm your instant boyfriend whenever you need one," he replied.

Alex sighed, "I'm sorry, I really appreciate you doing this, you're a good friend," she said, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek as she covered his hand with her own.

Olivia stood speechless, watching Alex kissing Garret Blaine. She felt her stomach flip and her world slide away as shock and surprise enveloped her. A steadying arm around her waist caused her to breathe and regain her focus.

"They went to law school together, they're just friends," Trevor said, leaning down and whispering discretely in her ear.

Olivia nodded, "Good acting," she responded, tilting her head up.

Trevor kissed her cheek and pulled away.

Olivia stared at him, "Why d'you do that?"

Trevor leaned in again and whispered softly, "Because Alex hasn't taken her eyes off you since she noticed us, which was about ten seconds after you noticed them," he said, kissing her cheek again.

Olivia smiled, _"Really?"_ she asked brightly.

Trevor moved his hand to the small of her back and guided her towards the table, set for six. He held out his hand in greeting to Garret and then to Alex and introduced Olivia, as his date.

Alex contained her surprise well as Trevor made his announcement and greeted Olivia with a socially polite embrace, "Liv, it's good to see you," she said cordially.

Olivia frowned at Alex's formality as their cheeks brushed lightly, "You too," she replied.

Trevor held out the chair beside Alex for Olivia and sat on her other side, he reached for her hand and held it gently.

Alex tried to ignore the movement and lifted her eyes to meet Olivia's, "So…now _you're _dining with the enemy?" she asked, her eyes flicking to Trevor's smug expression.

Olivia admired the blonde beside her, the black, form fitting dress highlighting Alex's incredible figure and pale, smooth skin, causing Olivia's thoughts to travel south. She was about to reply when a familiar, sardonic tone demanded, '_another drink with real lime and not juice from a bottle',_ sounded from behind their table.

"Well, well, who have we got here? Two champions of the people, one defender of the dregs of this city and one of New York's finest," Liz Donnelly said by way of introduction as she moved into view and sat down beside Trevor.

Everyone stared at Judge Donnelly, unsure how to respond. Olivia decided to break the tension and spoke first, "Liz, always a pleasure," she said smiling.

Liz raised the newly replaced glass in her hand to Olivia in greeting, "Olivia, you scrub up well…I always assumed the leather was sewn on, I had no idea you had such toned and beautiful arms," she said, admiring Olivia's appearance.

Olivia smiled and nudged Trevor under the table. Trevor turned to Liz, "Judge, you look stunning," he said, smiling at her.

Liz snorted, "Relax Langan, we're not in court, you can call me Liz…only for tonight…though you can continue the false flattery forever," she quipped.

Trevor was about to protest when Liz held her glass higher, effectively silencing him, "Every judge has a table, this looked like the most fun," she drolled sarcastically., making eye contact with everyone at the table.

Alex laughed, "My God Liz, don't ever change," she said, covering her mouth with the back of her hand.

Liz glared at her, "Something funny Miss Cabot?" she asked in a serious tone.

"You'll scare everyone away if you keep that up," Alex replied, dabbing at her eyes with her napkin.

Liz placed her drink on the table and smiled dangerously at Alex then looked back and forth between Olivia and Garret, "So which one's your date?" she asked, enjoying the startled expressions on either side of the blonde ADA. She grinned wickedly at the immediate blush that covered Alex's porcelain skin.

Nobody spoke for a few seconds as they watched Liz and Alex glaring at each other.

"You're just jealous I never asked you," Alex retorted, taking a calming sip from her glass of wine.

Liz smiled, "True, but look at what I found this year," she said, indicating the young man beside her.

"Steven Mills," her companion said, rising from his seat and shaking everyone's hand, nodding politely as they introduced themselves.

Olivia chanced a sideways glance at Alex who was studying her glass, _"You okay?"_ she whispered, leaning in slightly.

Alex turned and smiled, "I'm fine," she replied quietly, watching as Trevor adjusted his hold on Olivia's hand.

Olivia caught the shift in her eyes and felt her pulse race at the possibilities.

Liz watched the blonde and the brunette having their quiet conversation, wondering if either of them knew how transparent their body language was. She considered interrupting and putting them on the spot, but the despondent look in Alex's cerulean eyes changed her mind. She turned to Trevor instead and began a light conversation with him.

Dinner was delicious and the conversation entertaining, Alex and Liz enjoying their verbal duels immensely, debating everything from salt to silverware. Garret and Steven discovered a common interest in Broadway, or rather a nearby dark haired waitress and her desires to perform. Trevor and Liz had discussed all things décor as the acerbic judge had revealed her interior designer had also decorated his penthouse apartment. He had wondered if she was hinting at his secret lifestyle, but she had quickly conveyed her indifference and discretion, allaying his fears.

Olivia and Alex had shifted slightly in their chairs, allowing them to look at each other as they spoke quietly.

"You look amazing," Olivia said, glancing down at the lean, long crossed legs on display below the knee length black dress.

Alex followed her eyes and smiled, "Liz is right, you look incredible…although, I'm surprised by your choice in accessories," she said, glancing past Olivia and looking at Trevor.

"it's not what you think," Olivia replied quietly.

Alex shook her head, "You don't have to explain yourself to me," she said softly.

"What's the story with you and wonder boy?" Olivia asked, unable to keep the edge from her tone.

Alex turned briefly to Garret, "We've been friends for a long time," she answered.

"_Just friends?" _

Alex nodded her head, "Yes, have you been seeing Trevor long?"

Olivia looked at her bare wrist, where her watch would normally sit, "About three hours," she quipped, smiling as she met confused blue eyes.

Alex frowned, "He asked you here?"

"Not really, I can explain though," Olivia said.

Alex shook her head, "I told you, you don't have to explain anything. Your personal life is your own, although I do recall you giving me a hard time a few years ago for having dinner with him," she replied.

Olivia dipped her head and glanced at the occupants of the table, grateful they were lost in their own conversations, "That was different," she whispered.

"How so?"

Olivia lifted her eyes to meet Alex's and held her gaze for a few seconds, searching the deep pools of cerulean, glad Alex had opted for contacts instead of her trademark glasses. She swallowed, "I was jealous," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Alex stared into the dark, chocolate orbs and held her breath, _"Jealous?" _she breathed out, feeling her heart thump against her chest.

Olivia nodded shyly.

Liz watched the two women and leaned in closely to Trevor, "Do you think they'll ever figure it out?" she asked quietly.

Trevor shifted his eyes and smiled, "Probably not," he replied.

"Me neither, I think an intervention is in order. Are you with me Langan?"

Trevor nodded his head, "Of course Your Honor," he replied as Liz rolled her eyes at his response.

Trevor held Olivia closely as they danced around the room, "I'm impressed Detective, I didn't know the waltz was part of the curriculum at the department," he said lightly.

Olivia smiled up at him, "I'm not on duty twenty four hours a day, you know," she replied, wishing that were true.

He snorted knowingly, then motioned with his head towards the blonde dancing a few couples away from them, "Alex and Garret look cozy," he said innocently.

Olivia turned and admired the smooth expanse of skin on display as Alex danced elegantly with the fair haired EADA, "They're just friends, you said it yourself," she replied, reluctantly tearing her eyes away room the stunning blonde.

"True, but do friends cop a feel on a busy dance floor in front of their peers?"

Olivia stopped moving and watched as Alex removed Garret's had from her ass. She lowered her hands and tugged Trevor through the throng of dancing couples, "Mind if we cut in?" she asked, reaching for Garret's shoulder.

Alex look relieved as she moved into Trevor's arms and smiled gratefully at the departing, dancing brunette.

Olivia dug her fingers and thumb into Garret's shoulder, watching as he winced in pain, "Don't ever embarrass Alex like that in public again and keep your hands to yourself," she said firmly.

Garret frowned, "What are you talking about?" he asked in confusion.

"If I have to ask you again, I won't be so nice," Olivia said, relieved the music was ending.

Liz and Steven observed the scene from the periphery of the dance floor, "Good of you to tell Garret that Alex really has the hots for him and enjoys flirtatious behavior on the dance floor," she said innocently.

Steven looked at her, "No problem Aunt Liz," he said quietly, kissing her on the cheek.

"Ssshh, someone might hear you, I have a reputation to protect," she admonished quietly.

Steven smiled, "Is it okay if I go ask Elaine for her number while they're busy dancing?" he asked enthusiastically.

Liz cupped his cheek and held out her glass, "Of course darling, get me a refill while you're up there," she said, smiling at the subtle glances Olivia and Alex threw at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

"I'm sorry about this Olivia, I can't refuse a judge," Trevor said quietly.

Olivia shook her head, "No worries, do what you gotta do," she replied, watching Alex talking with Garret.

Trevor nudged her, "About tonight…"

"It's okay, Elliot and the team left the instant they spotted us leaving your building," she said.

Trevor searched her eyes, "Then why did you come? you didn't have to," he asked, shaking his head.

"You'd already paid, besides I had nothing better to do," she answered flippantly.

Trevor leaned down and kissed her cheek, "You're an incredible woman Olivia Benson, you should just ask her out," he whispered as he pulled back.

Olivia sighed, "It isn't that easy, we have to work together and people like you, would destroy us both," she replied.

Trevor placed both hands on her shoulders and lowered his head, "You keep my secret and I'll keep yours," he promised in a quiet tone.

"Langan, show me to your limo, my feet are killing me," Liz announced loudly.

Trevor squeezed Olivia's shoulders comfortingly before releasing her and turning to Liz, "This way, Your Honor," he said, winking at Olivia.

"It's not midnight yet Trevor, we still have a few minutes of informality left," she quipped before watching Alex move to stand beside Olivia. She looked at them both and placed an arm on each of their shoulders, "Goodnight ladies, have fun," she said, unable to contain her smile.

Alex and Olivia watched as Liz crossed the lobby, a man on either arm as the trio made their way out to the waiting limousine.

"Where's Garret?" Olivia asked, grimacing as she watched Liz slide unceremoniously into the back seat.

Alex turned to her and shrugged, "He had to go, would you like to share a cab?" she asked.

Olivia nodded before stepping towards the exit. They nodded to the doorman who hailed a passing cab, Olivia handed him a folded bill and smiled warmly at him as Alex entered the car first. Once Olivia was settled, the driver asked for their destination.

Olivia looked at Alex, "We're closer to my apartment, but I'd rather drop you off first, make sure you get home safely," she said honestly.

"_Hey lady, I'm a cabbie…not a murderer!"_

Olivia ignored the driver and looked at Alex, _"Your place first?"_

Alex shook her head, "No, let's go to yours," she said, with a hint of the unknown lacing her tone.

Olivia felt her pulse race at the words Alex had used and gave their gruffly spoken driver their destination.

The ride was quick and quiet, both women lost in their own thoughts as they approached Olivia's building. Olivia looked at the space between them on the back sat and how their fingers were almost touching as their hands rested casually on the black leather. As the car pulled to a stop, Olivia reached into her purse and handed over the fare then reached for Alex's hand.

Olivia exited the car and helped Alex slide out, holding on to her hand as they walked the short distance from the sidewalk to the front entrance. Olivia nodded in greeting to the security man at the desk and led Alex to the elevators.

The door opened immediately due to the late hour and Olivia prompted Alex to enter first before reaching over and selecting her floor before moving to stand beside the blonde. The air in the car was charged with something unknown, both women moving their fingers slowly over the hand they held and feeling their hearts speed up as anticipation threatened to overwhelm them.

Alex opened her mouth and licked her lower lip nervously, "I think we need to talk," she said quietly.

Olivia shifted her eyes and looked at her, disappointment coursing through her veins, "I know," she answered distantly and started to pull her hand away, but Alex gripped it firmly in her own.

"Trevor told me you wanted to talk to me, alone," Alex said.

Olivia frowned, "I never said that," she replied instantly.

The chime in the car stopped any further conversation and Olivia tugged Alex down the hallway towards her apartment. At the door she released her hold and retrieved her keys, allowing Alex to enter first.

Alex placed her purse on a stool beside the breakfast bar and stood waiting for Olivia. Olivia moved to the other side and retrieved two glasses from the overhead cupboard, "Water or wine?" she asked.

Alex nodded, "Definitely water," she replied, although they'd had a few glasses throughout the evening, she wanted a clear head for the conversation that was hanging heavily in the air. She accepted the offered glass and took a long, refreshing drink.

Olivia moved into the living room and turned on a lamp before switching off the harsh overhead lighting. She moved to the stereo and selected a CD, the mellow sounds of soft jazz echoed around the room and Olivia pushed the table away from the couch. She kicked off her shoes and moved over to Alex, holding out her hand, "I wanted to ask you all night, would you dance with me?" she asked shyly.

Alex smiled and placed her glass on the counter, "I'd love to," she answered, accepting Olivia's offered hand and kicking off her shoes, allowing herself to be led to the centre of the room.

Olivia hesitated before placing her hands loosely on Alex's hips and stepping closer. She smiled at Alex as she placed her arms behind Olivia's neck and began to sway in time to the sultry rhythm of the music.

"I like your dress," Olivia whispered, smoothing her hands over the sheer material.

Alex glanced down, "I like yours too," she answered, moving closer.

Olivia felt her cheeks blush as she realized it was now or never, "Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

Alex smiled, moving her hands to the nape of Olivia's neck and tangling her fingers in her shoulder length brown hair, "Yes," she breathed out as their bodies moved closer, almost fully touching.

"Good," Olivia replied, swallowing hard as their breasts brushed against each other through the thin material.

Alex dipped her head, "I thought you'd never ask," she husked, her sweet breath dancing across Olivia's heated face.

"I wanted to, so many times," Olivia said as she moved her hands across Alex's exposed back, caressing the smooth skin.

Alex whimpered as she adjusted her hold and reached around Olivia bringing their bodies flush against each other, their dresses sliding together sensuously. She ran her hands from Olivia's hips to her shoulders and back again, raking her nails over the exposed flesh.

Olivia gasped, unable to contain her surprise at Alex's bold move. She parted her lips, "If I don't kiss you soon…" she swallowed, "…I'm gon-"

Alex closed the distance and captured the brunette's lips with her own, kissing her reverently and unhurriedly as their hands wandered, caressing each other softly. Someone moaned and the kiss deepened as tentative tongues slid together in a timeless dance of passion and exploration.

After several long, languid moments, Olivia eased her mouth away and cupped Alex's face gently between her hands, "I've wanted to kiss you for such a long time Alex, if you'd rather not do this, we can stop now before it's too late," she panted out, hoping the woman in her arms couldn't hear the tremble in her tone or feel the quiver in her hold.

Alex smiled and moved her hands to cover Olivia's, "It's already too late…" she paused to catch her breath, "I'm in love with you Liv," she whispered, her eyes gazing into Olivia's.

Olivia swallowed the emotion in her throat and nodded, "Thank God, I hadn't actually thought about what I would do if you walked away," she blew out on a shaky breath.

Alex waggled her eyebrows, "I _am_ walking away," she said, lowering Olivia's hands and moving backwards.

Olivia shook her head as she watched Alex move away, "If I said I was in love with you and have been for a long time, would it make a difference?" she asked, knowing Alex was teasing, but wondered what she was doing.

Alex stopped at Olivia's bedroom door and pushed the door open with her bare foot before resting against the wooden frame, "It might," she replied, moving a hand to her side and lowering the zipper of her dress.

Olivia moved slowly, hypnotized by the beautiful woman standing at her bedroom door. She stopped in front of Alex and smiled, "Do you need a hand?" she husked, smoothing her hands up Alex's sides.

Alex swallowed as Olivia's hands brushed against her breasts, _"I think I'll need both,"_ she whispered before capturing Olivia's lips in a searing kiss filled with the longing of pent up desire.

_**The end**_


End file.
